Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki
is a single by μ’s as well as Love Live! School idol project Season 2's opening song, starting from Episode 2. It was released on April 23, 2014 on both CD and DVD, with the opening video without credits. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kurosu Katsuhiko. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14220)' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa... yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Tsuyoi tsuyoi negai goto ga Bokutachi o michibiite kureta Tsugi wa zettai yuzurenai yo Nokosareta jikan o nigirishimete Tada no omoide sore dake ja iya da yo Seiippai chikara no kagiri hashirunda (Chance for me! Chance for you!) Saa... yume o dakishimetara ue o muite Kimi no sekai ga ookiku kawaru yo Saa... yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Atsui atsui kitai no naka de Bokutachi wa yorokobi o utaou Onaji omoi kanjite mite yo Kagirareta jikan o tanoshimou yo Mou tomerarenai jounetsu no kachi da ne Kuyamu yori hashiri tsudzukeyou Fui ni mita sora konna ni mo aoi yo Daijoubu akiramenaide hashirunda (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Sou... ano hi yume mita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sou... ano hi onaji yume o egaitanda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinjiteta (Hi! Hi! Saigo made kakenukeru yo! ) Saa... yume o dakishimetara ue o muite Kimi no sekai ga ookiku kawaru yo Saa... yume o kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki Makenai (kokoro de) ashita e kakete yukou Sou... ano hi yume mita no wa minna no egao Kimi no egao sa dakara waratte yo Sou... ano hi onaji yume o egaitanda Kagayaku (hitomi wa) ashita o shinjiteta Makenai (kokoro de) ashita o shinjiteta Ima koko de deaeta kiseki Wasurenaide bokutachi no kisetsu |-| Kanji= さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない (こころで) 明日へ駈けて行こう 強い強い願い事が 僕たちを導いてくれた 次は絶対ゆずれないよ 残された時間を握りしめて ただの思い出　それだけじゃいやだよ 精一杯　力の限り走るんだ (Chance for me!　Chance for you!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上を向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう 熱い熱い期待のなかで 僕たちは喜びを歌おう 同じ想い感じてみてよ 限られた時間を楽しもうよ もう止められない　情熱の勝ちだね 悔やむより走り続けよう 不意に見た空　こんなにも青いよ 大丈夫　あきらめないで走るんだ (Dance with me! Dance with you!) そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた (Hi! Hi!　最後まで駆け抜けるよ!) さあ...夢を抱きしめたら上を向いて 君の世界が　大きく変わるよ さあ...夢を叶えるのはみんなの勇気 負けない　(こころで)　明日へ駈けて行こう そう...あの日夢見たのはみんなの笑顔 君の笑顔さ　だから笑ってよ そう...あの日おなじ夢を描いたんだ 輝く　(瞳は)　明日を信じてた 負けない　(こころで)　明日を信じてた いまここで出会えた奇跡 忘れないで　僕たちの季節 |-| English= So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future A strong, strong wish Always guides us on our way We're not going to compromise on things we love We'll seize whatever time we have left We won't settle for fond memories Let's dash with all our might (Chance for me! Chance for you!) So... Once you've embraced your dreams, look up You'll find big changes to your world So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future In the midst of our burning anticipation Let's sing happily Try to feel the same feelings Enjoy our limited time The passion that can no longer be stopped has won Rather than regret, we'll try to keep running The sky that we suddenly see, it is so blue It's alright; we'll run without giving up (Dance with me! Dance with you!) Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles Because I saw your smile, I laughed Yes... That day we painted the same dream Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow (Hi! Hi!　Until the very end, we'll run through!) So... Once you've embraced your dreams, look up You'll find big changes to your world So... With courage, we will make our dreams come true With an indomitable spirit, let's run toward the future Yes... That day I dreamed of seeing everyone's smiles Because I saw your smile, I laughed Yes... That day we painted the same dream Our sparkling eyes believe in tomorrow With an indomitable spirit, we'll believe in tomorrow This encounter is a miracle Never forget, this moment is ours Gallery TV Edit= S2Ep01 00316.png S2Ep01 00317.png S2Ep01 00318.png S2Ep01 00319.png S2Ep01 00320.png S2Ep01 00321.png S2Ep01 00322.png S2Ep01 00323.png S2Ep01 00324.png S2Ep01 00325.png S2Ep01 00326.png S2Ep01 00327.png S2Ep01 00328.png S2Ep01 00329.png S2Ep01 00330.png S2Ep01 00331.png S2Ep01 00332.png S2Ep01 00333.png S2Ep01 00334.png S2Ep01 00335.png S2Ep01 00336.png S2Ep01 00337.png S2Ep01 00338.png S2Ep01 00339.png S2Ep01 00340.png S2Ep01 00341.png S2Ep01 00342.png S2Ep01 00343.png S2Ep01 00344.png S2Ep01 00345.png S2Ep01 00346.png S2Ep01 00347.png S2Ep01 00348.png S2Ep01 00349.png S2Ep01 00350.png S2Ep01 00351.png S2Ep01 00352.png S2Ep01 00353.png S2Ep01 00354.png |-| Single Scans= Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *The individual character animations that appear in the opening video are animated adaptions of the Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray cover illustrations from Season 1 (with the exception of Vol. 7). *Unlike how all the songs in the English version of Love Live! School idol festival have their titles romanized, Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki has its title translated to It's our miraculous time. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Opening Category:Lyrics Category:Animated Songs Category:Μ's Songs